<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't forget about the ones that love you the most by Last_Goodbye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674762">Don't forget about the ones that love you the most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Goodbye/pseuds/Last_Goodbye'>Last_Goodbye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Adora fucked up, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Alcohol, Angst, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Break Up, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Comfort, Glimmer and Catra are best friends, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Multi, Nightmares, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Goodbye/pseuds/Last_Goodbye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora was ontop of the world having everything she wanted. A loving fiance, fame, money and friends who support her.<br/>But it is easy to lose track of what is important and make decisions you will later regret. Especially when reality comes crashing down on you<br/>and you lose the person you love the most. All because you did not think about her and her feelings. As always Adora acted without thinking<br/>which only causes Catra to leave and maybe not even comming back to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A bad awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Adora came back home drunk again. It had been nothing unusual for the past months that her girlfriend came back in the middle of the night.<br/>It would be nothing bad if not for some pictures floating arround the internet and strange colors on Adoras neck that completly shatter Catras heart into pieces.<br/>When Adora wakes up she finds the apartment empty, no sign of Catra and her phone is blowing up from countless messages.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no unusual sight for Adora to stumble back into her and Catras apartment. The life of a star was one with lots of partys and drinking. Catra was patiently waiting for her fiance to return home so she can take care of her.</p><p>With the sound of the door opening and closing Catra knew Adora returned to her and she could finally go sleep in peace, not having to worry about where Adora is or with who she is. Catra trusted Adora with her life but sometimes</p><p>she still got jealous, especially when women flirted with Adora and Adora not realizing what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of her drunk girlfriend was always fun because Adora was always a giggling mess when even slightly drunk. Jumping out of her seat Catra walks over to Adora to embrace the tall women in a tight hug only to be swept from her feet</p><p>and laying over Adoras shoulder like a sack of potatos. Catras face turned red in the matter of seconds as Adora carried her to the bedroom, almost falling over but catching herself befor almost collapsing with Catra in her arms.</p><p>Adora practically threw herself and Catra onto the bed pinning the magicat to the bed and not letting her escape. Even with Catra playfully pushing away Adoras face as he was assulted by the countless kisses her fiance plastered across her</p><p>face.</p><p> </p><p>Adoras hands slowly making their way down Catras sides, landing on her hips. Her blue eyes looking deep into Catras heterochromia eyes but as she leaned in to kiss Catra she realizes how tierd she was and before</p><p>Adora could even bring out a word she fell asleep ontop of Catra leaving the magicat struggeling to free herself and push Adora off of her body. In moments like these Catra hates how heavy Adora is due to her muscles </p><p>and her tall frame. But she knew the next time Adora was ontop and awake Catra will love those muscles so she can't really complain. It takes her abit of time to finally push Adora off and be free to sit up straight again</p><p>while Adora slept like a baby next to her in the big bed. </p><p> </p><p>A big drunk baby that does not even have the decency to get out of her clothes befor falling asleep. </p><p>Again Catra had to get Adora out of her clothes, which was allready hard because of how tall Adora is but with Adora beeing drunk and always rolling arround in her sleep it was increasingly more frustrating</p><p>and more difficult to deal with. After a long and exhausting fight Catra finally managed to get Adora out of her clothes and into some comfortable sweat pants and the white shirt with the horse on it. </p><p> </p><p>Catra laid next to Adora trying her hardest to sleep but Adora was now snoring like a lumberjack sawing wood. So Catra takes her phone and retreats into the silent living room to maybe read some more or just </p><p>sleep there. But her night takes a sudden turn when she received some weird messages from her twitter and instagramm. The first messages was from Scorpia asking if she was allright, the second and third were from</p><p>Glimmer and Bow asking the exact same thing which only confused Catra even more. Why was everyone asking if she was allright? Why shouldn't she be allright? </p><p> </p><p>That is when she gets tagged in a picture someone posted. </p><p> </p><p>Catras eyes open wide, her grip on the phone tightening as her heart beats so fast it felt like it was about to explode. On the picture she saw Adora, leaning against a wall as a smaller women leaned in. It was not clear what the women was doing but it seemed alot like kissing</p><p>Adoras neck which immediatly made Catra jealous. She placed her phone down and ran into the bedroom causing Adora to jerk awake for a few moments befor promptly falling asleep again not even realizing Catra was in the room. Catra just rushed over, tears forming in her</p><p>eyes as she was allready spotting what seemed to be lipstick marks. Red ones something Adora loved whenever Catra wore it, which was very rare. </p><p> </p><p>Her racing heart was just beating faster as ideas start forming in her mind. Catra always was scared of Adora leaving and only now she noticed the weird behaviour Adora had shown the past weeks. Always going out to party, comming back very late and never even touching</p><p>Catra in those weeks. Maybe Adora finally had gotten tierd of Catra and wanted something new. Catra just clenched her fists, nails digging into her hands hoping it would supress the pain she was feeling in her heart. The tears are allready flowing and the sobbing of Catra</p><p>filled the room but it did not bother Adora which was sleeping peacefully in <strong>their </strong>bed. </p><p> </p><p>Oh how Catra just wanted to wake Adora up and scream at her and hit her. Wanting to know why Adora breaks her heart this way and if she always felt like this. The pain in her chest was just growing stronger, her breathing more uncontrolled as her eyes darting arround the</p><p>room. From Adora to the clothes Adora wore to her own clothes and back to Adora. Catra feels disgusting like she was used by the person she loved the most in this entire world. The person she thought would love her and build a life together but now Catra knows what </p><p>Adora thought about her. Or atleast Catra thinks she knows what Adora thought about her and how she felt about the magicat.</p><p> </p><p>Catra just makes a split second decision. Grabbing her wallet, black jacket Adora bought her for her 20th birthday, her phone and then a pack of cigarretes and a lighter befor rushing to the door and slamming it shut behind herself. </p><p> </p><p>On her way out news reporters were allready waiting for her as if they were knowing what was going on. It just made Catra feel even more digusted at how things were turning out. She just runs past them, wearing only a shirt, the jacket, ripped grey jeans and her shoes as she </p><p>just walks out into the open. Her tears were still running down her cheeks, eyes red and puffy from the crying as Catra lit herself a cigarrete and took a deep breath. Cigarretes always make her calm abit, the hot smoke in her lungs warming up the body from within</p><p>as the pain soothes the pain of her heart. She doesn't know where to go. Maybe to Scorpia and Perfuma or maybe to Bow and Glimmer. But they would just try making Catra go back to Adora. To talk things out with her but she just didn't want to see Adora again. </p><p> </p><p>So Catra does the only thing she knew she could do right now and that was walk away. Walk away from Adora and from their apartment while some security men held the news reporters away from the heart broken magicat.</p>
<hr/><p>Adora feels as if her head would explode. She looked arround the room but doesn't find Catra. She thought to herself maybe Catra was out buying grocerys for them because Adora could hear neither the sound of Catra beeing in the bathroom or of Catra blasting loud music</p><p>she listend to while reading a book. So Adora kept on laying in the bed for atleast 20 more minutes before finally standing up and making her way into the living room. Again no sign of Catra to be found so maybe Catra really was out doing stuff. That was when Adora looked </p><p>at her phone only to see it beeing out of power because it doesn't respond to Adora trying to use it. </p><p> </p><p>"Guess I will just take a shower and charge my phone." It was not unusual for Adora to speak to herself. It always helped her writing new songs and everyone knew it. </p><p> </p><p>In the bathroom Adora noticed something weird on her neck. Red lipstick marks that seemed very similar to the lipstick Catra  always uses. Adora can't remember what happend last night so for her it was Catras lipstick and nothing unusual. She just washed it off in the shower</p><p>not giving it any more attention then needed. The hot shower really helped Adora to relax while her head still felt like it was about to burst. It was the first time Adora was having a hangover without Catra nursing her back to health and helping out her fiance but again Adora </p><p>gives it no mind.</p><p> </p><p>That was until she walks into the living room again and Catra was still not there even after Adora took a 30 minute shower. Finally Adora grabs her phone which was charged for only 47%. Her phone was beeing blown up by countless different people. Adora just let out a sigh </p><p>thinking the news had again stirred up some random bullshit about her and some other celebrity. She just settels down at the dinner table with a bowl of cereal and milk, opening her phone and going through the messages.</p><p> </p><p>When she opens the messages of Glimmer her phone goes off. Glimmer was calling her. </p><p> </p><p>The sudden call spooked Adora so much she dropped her spoon and made a huge mess on the table. Oh Catra would be so furious she thought to herself while picking up the call only to have Glimmer shout into her ear. "ADORA GREYSKULL. I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER </p><p>YOU IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Glimmer was always good at shouting and it hurt Adoras ears. "Glimmer calm down. I am having a massive hangover and Catra is not here." Adora just hoped it Catra would soon be home because with Glimmer shouting at her through the </p><p>phone her hangover was only getting worse. </p><p> </p><p>Then the door opend and the phone call ended. Adora stood up thinking it was Catra but when she walked arround the corner Glimmer jumped at her making them both fall onto the floor. Glimmers fist was allready raised and she was about to strike when Scorpia rushed in to</p><p>lift Glimmer off Adora and hold her away because if she let go Adora would be beaten up by the pink haired women. </p><p> </p><p>"Glimmer what the fuck? I am having a hangover, Catra isn't home and you push me to the ground? What is wrong with you?" Adora was confused seeing Glimmer so angry that small tears were allready building up in the corners of her eyes. </p><p>Glimmer opend her mouth ready to shout at Adora again but Scorpia just covers her mouth with one of her claws and shushes her. That was when Adora saw the disappointed look in Scorpias and Bows eyes. It was similar to the look they gave her when Adora</p><p>almost forgot Catras birthday. But this time it was different, more judgmental and unfomfortable for the women.</p><p> </p><p>"Adora. Catra isn't comming home." Bows voice was shaking abit and it really threw off Adora. What had happend last night and why was Adora gone? She looked at them waiting for an answer only to then have Bow hold the newest magazine infront of Adoras eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Now Adora realized what was going on. Why Catra was gone an why Glimmer was angry at her because on the front page of the magazine was the picture Catra saw last night. The picture of a women leaning in to what seemed to kiss Adora on her neck.</p><p>"W-where is Catra?" Now Adoras voice was shaky. She looked arround hoping to see Catra hiding behind Scorpia but there was nobody. </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want to know? So you can break her heart more?" Glimmer shouted from the back but quickly got shushed by Scorpia again who tried so hard to hold back her build up emotions. Adora really did fuck up yesterday because the next thing Bow said to her almost </p><p>broke her. "At Perfumas crying her eyes out and having one panic attack after the other. But you won't go there, not until you tell us why you would do something like that to Catra of all people?"</p><p> </p><p>The words of Bow hit Adora like a truck going at 130mp/h. Adora didn't even notice the tears running down her cheek as she looked at the picture again and read the titel <em>"Has the super-star She-Ra found a new lover? Is Catra in the past?" </em> </p><p> </p><p>Those words were the only thing she could focus on right now. The hangover allready forgotten as she looked up to Bow who was still standing there next to her. Not flinching or even showing pity to Adora, who was only now realizing what appearently happend last night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The mistakes we made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bow tries his best to explain to Adora why Catra left but they get interrupted. Maybe leaving Catra with only Perfuma was not such a good idea because Catra seems to be more hurt and betrayed then people have expected.</p><p>Trigger Warning!<br/>Mentioning of child abuse<br/>Self harm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the support! Thanks for the comments and to the people who gave me some tips to improve! Also a huge thanks to all the people leaving kudos and I am glad that you peoppe enjoy the story!</p><p>Now I wanted to say sorry for not updating the past few days. Work has been a pain in the ass and I will try to release some more chapters this weekend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know Adora as much as it hurts me to say this. This mess is your fault and I am not sure if you can fix this." Bow looked at Adora who was now sitting with them in the living room.</p><p>Scorpia still held Glimmer from jumping at Adora and ripping into the stupid blond women who had just hurt her best friend. Adora just ignores Glimmer as her attention is entierly focused on Bow, listening to every word he says trying to understand what is currently going on. But each word only confuses her more. Why would Catra leave? What happend in the past weeks that the love of her life runs from her? What changed?</p><p>"So because someone kissed my neck while I was drunk Catra ran from me? I am sure this will blow over soon and Catra will come home. We are engaged after all!" Adora tried to sound confident. Never wanting anyone to notice how confused and hurt she is but there her voice was abit shaky and nervous. </p><p>Both Bow and Adora looked at Scorpia who had just let out a screech and let go of Glimmer. The pink haired women jumped up and walkd over to Adora who was expecting to be slapped or punched. But there was no such thing, only Glimmer that looked very very angry but holding back just so she can try to talk some sense into Adora.</p><p>"Are you even listening to yourself? You act as if Catra will always come back but reality check Adora. <strong>She won't come back!</strong>" Bow could see how much Glimmer was holding back. How much she wanted to punch Adora and drag her over to Scorpias and Perfumas place so the dumbass could apologize to Catra. All of their friends wanted them to make up but it was harder then expected. "You hurt her while knowing how hard it is for her to trust people."</p><p>Glimmer paused thinking about what to say next. She took a deep breath and knelt down to Adora taking her hands and opening them. Before Adora could ask her anything Glimmer placed a ring in Adoras palms. The silver Ring Adora proposed to Catra with. "We all know Catra is not perfect. She is jealous and clingy and sometimes rude but she always loved you Adora. Even when you went out to party. When you did not come back until 5 in the morning completly drunk. Catra was there for you truly believeing that you loved her. That it was just a phase and her Adora would come back." </p><p>Now Glimmer stood up, looking at a puzzled Adora who was lookng at the ring. It seemd that seeing the ring she proposed with helped Adora realize what was going on. Tears were allready forming in the corners of her eyes. Adora wanted to say something but Bow Scorpia was faster. Still holding her claw which Glimmer bit.</p><p>"You know, Wildcat never was one to truly trust other people. Hell, it took me months to get her to talk with me about her feelings. But she really trusted you Adora even after all the abuse she went through and you let her down. Most of us allready noticed how little time you spend with her. How often she cancelled movie night because you were out drinking and having a great time. We get it Adora you are fameous but maybe you should not forget about the women who sacraficed so much for you." The last few words hurt Scorpia to even say them.</p><p>Catra never told Adora or anyone besides Scorpia but she gave up on her own dreams. Not presuing her dream of beeing a fameous artist. Focusing instead on supporting Adora, on making sure Adora has all the time she needs and to take care of her. Seeing Catra abonden her dreams for someone who forgot about her so easily just hurt Scorpia even more. She knew Adora was no bad person, just someone who lost sight of what is truly important. Someone who would now have to fight if she wanted Catra back.</p><p>The three looked at Adora, expecting her to say something. But Adora was silently sobbing, tears falling onto her palms and onto the ring. Eventually Adora opend her mouth, a horsey voice comming out of her mouth sounding very different from how Adora usually sounded. "I fucked up. D-didn't I? Not even noticing how much I made Catea suffer, but why now? Why didn't she talk with me?"</p><p>Adora asked looking at the three hoping to get any kind of answer. Again the room was silent for a few seconds which felt like minutes or maybe hours. Eventually tho Bow gave Adora an answer. "She was afraid. Afraid that you would say she overreacts. Afraid that you might think she is to jealous or clingy. She allready hurt herself so much taking care of you it was normal for her. But this time is different." He stopped. </p><p>The familiar ring tone of Scorpias phone echoed through the living room. So Scorpia stood up and took the call hoping it would be good news. They all hoped Perfuma had good news but the expression on Scorpias face drastically changed. Her claws shaking as she hung up looking over at the group. "W-wildcat is in an ambulance, beeing taken to the hospital." </p><p>Now Scorpia was the one beeing scared, but not alone. Adora just jumped up and ran to the door hearing Glimmer shout where she was going. Adora just snapped her head towards Glimmer, phone, car keys and wallet allready in her hand. "I am going to my fucking fianceé and fixing this mess I made." </p><p>The door slammed shut behind Adora snapping the three out of their shock. Now they ran to the door but as they ran Glimmer grabbed Melog who just left their cat house after beeing forced to wake up due to the loud sound. Melong just let Glimmer happily carry them to the car befor driving off to Brightmoons best hospital.</p>
<hr/><p>Catra was a mess. Laying on the couch in Perfumas living room. Crying and taking short breaths, her muscles tensing up and tail tucked tightly to her body. Beeing away from Adora always was difficult for Catra, she always needed something arround thst reminded her of Adora. But now it was exactly the memory of Adora that send Catra into a panic attack. She clutched her hands into a pillow, claws utterly wrecking it as she tries to controll herself but with no success. </p><p>Perfuma was really trying her best. Making tea for Catra, lighting scented candles that helped people calm down and make sure to keep the living room warm. Luckily for her Catra always was calming down rather quickly. She has a few short panic attacks always destroying atleast one of Perfumas pillows but the women does not mind. It pains her to see Catra in that state. Not letting anyone touch her, hug her or tell her it is all going to be fine.</p><p>Perfuma tries to hold Catra again hoping the warmth of someone else would calm her down. But instead of Catra calming down it just send her into another panic attack. This time it was different.</p><p>Catra slashed at Perfuma, missing her but sending Catra run away. Into the bathroom with the door locked behind herself. Catra curled up into a ball on the floor of the bathroom. She almost hurt Perfuma and it made her want to throw up. First she loses Adora, now she almost hurt the wife of her best friend.</p><p>Her mind played tricks on her. Reminding Catra of her childhood. Of how often Shadow Weaver insulted and beat her. How often she pushed away the few friends she had and then be beaten green and blue by Shadow Weaver. </p><p>Slowly the thoughts turn darker and darker. Catra stood up, looking into the mirro. In the relection she could see herself in a suit. The one she wanted to wear for her and Adoras marriage. On her neck and throat were countless red lipstick marks. Just like the ones Catra saw on Adora just last night.</p><p>It disgusted Catra. The memory of seeing Adora there with the lipstick marks on her neck, the unfamiliar scent of someone else all over Adora snd then the picture. She wanted those lipstick marks to be gone from her neck even if there were non in reality.</p><p>So Catra started clawing at her neck, crying more as she dug scratched at the skin, even drawing blood befor all her sadness, anger and trauma were to much and she collapsed. </p><p>Perfuma only heared someone falling over. Befor she even knew what happend she had allready called for an ambulance and unlocked the door with a second key she had only to see a passed out Catra laying there. Bleeding from her neck and head, seemingly having hit her head on the floor.</p>
<hr/><p>The paramedics took care of Catra, stopping the bleeding and getting her into the ambulance. Perfuma could only drive with them and stay close to Catra. Calling Scorpia to tell her what was going on.</p><p>Now they could just hope for the best as Catra laid there with bandages arround her throat and her head. A truly disturbing sight for Perfuma because nobody had ever seen Catra in this state. So defensless and hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What have I done to lose your trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora confronts Catra wanting to talk with her.<br/>But Catra doesn't want to, not now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only took Adora 20 minutes to drive to the hospital. She did not care for any speeding tickets because right now she knows she needs to be there for Catra. </p>
<p>"In which room is Miss Grayskull? I am her fianceé." Adora asked the women at the reception, eyes focused on the slim man sitting there and looking at his computer screen. </p>
<p>Adora tapped her fingers on the reception, trying to calm down her anxiousness that was bubbling deep inside of her.</p>
<p>"Room 243. Floor 2, down the hallway and it will be on the left." The man replied not even bothering to look up because Adora allready ran to the stairs. Never before did Adora run up stairs so fast and down a hallway. </p>
<p>The room was exactly where the man said it would be. The door was shut but the light was turned on, she could see glowing into the hallway through the crack underneath the door. After a moment of hesitation Adora pushes the door handle down and opens the door. </p>
<p>Perfuma sat on the big bed with her back turned towards the door so neither of them noticed Adora, who stood there silently listening to Perfuma and Catra speak. "Yes she fucked up. We all know how much she fucked up. But we both know Adora would never kiss anyone else." Adora immediatly knew what this was about.</p>
<p>Uncounciously touching her neck where the lipstick marks were just some time ago. The water had allready washed them away but only now Adora understood how much they had hurt Catra. </p>
<p>Catra just stood there, looking out of the window while smoking a cig. Neither one of the two has noticed Adora standing on the door frame. "Perfuma." Catra said, exhaling the dark smoke of the cig into the air. It lingered there for a few seconds befor disappearing through the window which Catra leaned out of. "Please don't defend her. If Adora wanted she could have pushed that slut away and we both know it. She choose to let her do that." </p>
<p>As she said that Catra flicked away the cigarette, taking the last one from the package and lighting it. "I should have known that this would happen. I am just some stupid side chick for her after all." </p>
<p>Adora stood there in shock, not making a noise as she listens to what Catra said. She never knew Catra thought like this about herself but Adora knew it was her own fault. She knew in the past months she spent most of her time either writing songs or going out to partys. "I don't even remember the last time Adora spent an evening with me. She was out partying and probably letting some random girl fuck her." </p>
<p>Catra just stood there, smoking the last cigartte in silence. Minutes pass with nobody in the room saying a word. Catra just enjoyed the hot smoke in her lungs that always calmed her down. She was still shaking visibly and Adora wanted to do nothing more then to hold her.</p>
<p>It was true, she hasn't spent an evening with Catra in the last months. Always writing songs our going out to partys to better her public image but she never thought about how Catra felt. She really did fuck it all up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Perfuma just sat there, looking at her friend. There was nothing she could do right now and she knew it. She could only wait for Scorpia and the others to arrive because they were closer to Catra. </p>
<p>Luckily for her she heared the several people walking towards the room and when she turned arround her eyes widen in shock. Adora stood there with a pained expression on her face, not saying a word as she looked at Catra.</p>
<p>But Adora was quickly pushed to the side as Glimmer and Scorpia rushed into the room with Bow, Angella and Micah following them shortly. The latter two pull Adora out of the room and closed the door. </p>
<p>Adora wanted to say something but before she could react Angella allready had slapped her. She never saw Catras adoptive mother look so angry even aftee the time Catra and Adora took Angellas BMW out for a drive without asking. "You dare show up here after what you did to our daughter?" Angella asked ready to slap Adora again but luckily for Adora Micah held her back. "Angella. Yes Adora made a mistake but she has to be here for a reason and I am sure it is to fix the mess she made."</p>
<p>His attention turns towards Adora. "And she better make sure to fix it or I will hurt her more then she hurt her daughter." Yep, Adora knew this was no threat. Micah was actually threatening her. Both of them always were protective of Catra after adopting her. They knew what Shadowbitch and her useless husband Horde Prime, did to the magicat. Even if Catra was not their biological daughter they raised her as if she were. </p>
<p>"I know that I fucked up. I put work and partying over Catra. That was a huge mistake and it took Catra leaving me to realize that I can't take her for granted." Adora muttered, looking at Angela and Micah with regret in her eyes. It really did look like she was hurt by her own actions and wanted to fix her mistake. "I need to fix it and I think I start by apologizing to Catra." </p>
<p>Adora then turned to the door. Slowly opening it to step inside with Angella and Micah close behind her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God I am so sorry. I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but I feel asleep and just some up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let me make this right this time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora and Catra talk. There might be still some hope for Adora to save their relationship but it will take time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did it snow in my city? Yes<br/>Did I spend my entire weekend in my garden? Yes<br/>Am I going to get a flue? Definitely<br/>Do I regret it? Oh hell no</p><p>Yes I know I said I would update this weekend. But cmon there was snow for the first time in years so I had to have some fun in my garden. I forgot how nice it is to make snow angels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the room slowly swings open. Catra flicked away the cig out of the window and sighs, turning arround to face Adora standing outside the door with Micah and Angella behind them. It was nice to see Micah and Angella but seeing Adora made Catras stomache twist and turn. The first thought was to shout at Adora and to punch her. To let out all that anger, frustration and sadness that was inside of her. Catra wanted to make Adora feel how she felt.</p><p>But there was also the feeling of beeing alone inside of her. The memories of Adora laying in bed with Catra whispering small promises of always staying with her. Those memories Catra always thought back to when she was laying in their bed alone while Adora was on a tour arround the country. </p><p>"Can I have some time alone with Adora?" Catra asked which did surprise most of them but they were also happy. It hurt them seeing Catra hurt but believed that Catra and Adora could make up, to get back together and fix the mistakes. So they all complied, leaving the room one after another and closing the door behind them.</p><p>So now Adora stood there in the room watching Catra. Seeing how the magicat trembled, her eyes all red and puffy, probably from all the crying. But the part that hurt Adora the most was seeing Catras left hand with no finger on it. The finger Adora now held in her hands. "Why are you here Adora?" </p><p>Those words snapped Adora out of her gaze. She was so focused on Catras hand that it took her a few moments to spit out some words. "To fix this mess I made." </p><p>Catra only let out a small low chuckle. "Oh? The news don't like seeing the most fameous person in the country cheating on their fianceé? You can just tell them we broke up some time ago, they will believe you." Those words hurt like hell. They hurt both Adora and Catra. Did Catra really think so little about Adora? That she came back to fix her public image instead of their engagement? </p><p>"Catra..." Adora paused as she took a step forward squeezing the ring in her hand tight. She took a deeo breath and took another step standing now only a few meters away from Catra. "Please just listen to what I am about to say okay? You can hate me as much as you want but please believe me." Only a few more steps and Adora stood infront of Catra, now seeing the tears allready running down Catras face.</p><p>Adora wipes the tears away with her thumbs, holding Catras face locking their gace. "I hurt you. I broke my promises of never hurting you. I was a dumbass and don't deserve you." She said, beeing surprised that Catra didn't push her away yet. But that might just be because Catras hands were trembling even more then Adoras own. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I have hurt you, the one person I value more then anyone else. But please let me fix this. Let me try to make it up to you." </p><p>Adora felt Catra grabbing her hands. Those small hands of the magicat holding Adoras big hands and both pair of hands trembled like crazy. There was some more moments of silence before Catra opens her mouth. "You can't." Those words were like a knife stabbing into her heart. "Not now atleast." This time Catra wipes away the tears that were rolling down Adoras cheek.</p><p>Adora did not even notice herself crying but she did notice Catra warm hands. Nuzzeling into them, the smell of Catra calming her down only to then lose that feeling again when Catra pulled her hand away. "You hurt me Adora. Yesterday was just the breaking point for me. I can't stay with you right now." It hurt saying this. Catra was split, one part wanted to stay. To hold Adora close to herself and listen to that rhytmic heartbeat that always calmed her down and made her feel safe. But the other part of her wanted to run, to run and hide, to never meet Adora again and shut herself off to anyone again just like she did once. </p><p>"I don't expect you to stay with me. I should have realized how often I hurt you by going out but I never thought it was a problem." Adora pulls Catra close, hugging her and kissing her on the head. "I have been a stupid idiot. Someone who doesn't deserve you. I know that I changed, going on partys instead of staying with you. No matter how long it will take, I will wait for you to be ready. To give me another chance so I can fix this between us." </p><p>Catra looked into Adoras eyes as she was still beeing held by the tall women. "If you really want to fix this stop going to those partys. Stop trying to please everyone and most importantly" Catra stopped, gently pushing Adora away causing Adora to wince because she did not feel Catras warmth close to her again. "Start thinking about what is really important to you." </p><p>It was silent again, neither one of them said a word. But eventually Adoras phone rang and she picked it up answering the call. On the line was a manager wanting to talk about Adoras upcomming tour. "I am canceling the tour." Adora says plain and simple. "No I don't care about my public image. I got to more important things to take care of." And then she stopped the call and put her phone away looking at a surprised Catra. </p><p>"Did you just cancel your tour?" Maybe Adora really did want to change for the better. "Yep. There are more important things I need to take care of." Adora replied stepping forward. Catra could only smirk and ask. "And what would that be?" They both knew what it was but she wanted to hear Adora say it. "Well I have to make it up to you for beeing such a terrible fianceé. I am not going to go to any partys or any tours until I won you back." </p><p>Adora had a big smile plastered across her face as Catra hugged her tightly. Catra cried again but this time not because she was sad, this time she cried because she was happy because she truly believed that Adora took the first step in changing. "Maybe I won't sleep at Moms and Dads place tonight. That is if you will be home tonight and order my faverout meal. If you still remember what it is." </p><p>Adora just pouted abit, feeling attacked by Catras statement. But she could understand why Catra said it and she would have to endure this until Catra decided to forgive her. "I won't leave the house tonight and of course I will order some food. I still can't cook if my life depended on it." Catra just chuckled, enjoying this moment they shared only to be then interrupted as the door opens. "Did you two make up yet?" </p><p>Scorpia peaked inside the room only to be pulled away by Perfuma and then scolded. Micah and Angella walk up to Catra, both smiling as they hugged her. "So I guess you won't come over tonight?" Angella asked, her voice gentle but also abit sad that her adoptive daughter seemed to not come home with them. "Sorry Ma not this time. Maybe next time Adora fucks up." Catra and Angella chuckled. Adora only looked at Micah nervously as the older man threw death glares at her. She knew this was her last chance and if she fucked it up Micah would make sure Adora would never break anyones heart again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seems like everyone is happy right now. <br/>Would be a shame if a certain abusive mom comes back to fuck shit up and ruin everything.</p><p>Jk jk,</p><p>unless?</p><p>But yeah, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I will continue updating, if my dumbass doesn't get sick, because this story is far from over. Adora won't get off the hook so easily!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A toxic family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and Adora drive back home. Catra really thinks Adora will fix this and that she doesn't hide anything from her. <br/>But things turn bad, really quick and Catra finds herself losing trust in Adora again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! In this chapter there is some child abuse which could be triggering! If you don't want to read it I would adivse you skipping the flashback! <br/>Also Shadow Weaver and Horde Prime are assholes that treat Catra like shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting with Adora in their car again felt right. It felt right to be with Adora and to drive back home even if Catra still was abit mad at her but she believed Adora told her everything. </p><p>Adora used the past two days which Catra was forced spend in the hospital to tell her everything she rememberd about the parties and what she did. Adora really tried to be as honest as possible with Catra. Sometimes making Catra angry in the process of telling her what happend but she knew that Catra had to know everything if they want to get through this. </p><p>They took one last turn to the left, driving into the street which they lived on and driving down the road. Both Adora and Catra could spot two unfamiliar people standing infront of the entrance to the skyscraper they were living in but neither seemed to care that they were standing there.</p><p>That was until Catra and Adora got out of the car and made their way to the entrance. Catra eventually realized who those two were as they approached them. "Catra, my child we have been looking for you!" The women said as she moved in to hug Catra, who was shaking at the sight of Shadow Weaver. Her mind was racing back to the memories of the times Shadow Weaver abused her. Beat her so much that Catra was not walking for a few days. </p><p>Her entire body was shaking, eyes growing small as her tail anxiously swayed arround showing how stressfull this situation was right now. But Adora picked up on it straight away moving infront of Catra so Shadow Weaver could not hug her.</p><p>SW looked at Adora with disgust as she tries to push her aside with no success. Adora was to tall and muscular for the small women to even move an inch. But the man next to her grabbed Adora by her wrist, pulling her aside so SW could embrace the shaking Catra into her hug. "Let me go asshole!" </p><p>Adora shouted and pushed him away before yanking SW away from Catra. "Adora. You should not act so high and mighty. I am just here to ask my wonderful daughter for a small faveour. Just abit of money so me and her father can pay off the dept we have." SWs voice was sickly sweet and it disgusted Adora. She wanted to do nothing more then punch her in the face when she saw Catra slowly pulling out her wallet.</p><p>"H-how much so you leave?" The magicat asked as her hands trembled. It only got worse when Horde Prime placed his hand on the back of Catras neck. Catra visibly flinched from the touch alone. "Oh you know. Just 7000$ so not a big deal for you.~" Catra looked at him, her eyes reverting slowly to their usual size as Adora embraced her after grabbing HPs wrist. "You two can fuck off. Catra will not give you any money and if you come back here we will call the police." </p><p>Adora tried so hard to soumd threatening not knowing what sick secret Shadow Weaver and Horde Prime had. "Oh Adora you have no say in this. This is something between Catra and her parents.~ Now be a good girl and ignore what is going on. You are verx good at ignoring the troubles of your fianceé." Horde Prime mocked Adora only making her more furious. </p><p>But with each second that Adora held her Catra felt even more save and that they could not hurt her. Oh how wrong she was. "I am actually surprised that Catra is still with you. Always thought she would leave you after beeing told how you fucked a girl while beeing drunk." Shadow Weaver said, a massive shit eating grin appearing on her face. She knew that even the smallest seed of doubt would cause Catra to distrust Adora again. </p><p>And it worked. Catra ripped herself free of Adoras grasp, shaking harder then she ever did before while looking at her. "A-adora? Are they t-telling the truth?" Catras voice was shaking more then her hands did. Tears were allready running down her cheeks and her body tensed up as she felt Shadow Weavers hard on her shoulder. "Oh she did.~ She ravaged that girl.~ Poor thing was unable to walk the day after." It didn't matter if this was true or not. Catra was so easy to manipulate and Shadow Weaver knew what she had to do.</p><p>It always worked at making Catra obedient. To tell her all her friends hate her, betray her and cheat on her. So it should work again and Catra would usually obey any command Shadow Weaver gave her. "Now give me the money you useless bitch." Her voice was now cold as she grabbed Catras wrist turning the magicat towards her. But Shadow Weaver was met with the slash of Catras claws. </p><p>Catra was afraid but this time she did something she had never done befor. She attacked Shadow Weaver, making the women scream in pain as Catra slashed her across the face which would result in a nasty scar. </p><p>Horde Prime tried to catch Catra but the magicat just side stepped him and then she ran. Catra just ran away as memories of her childhood set in again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback time!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Catra sat in the corner of her bedroom. Curled up in a ball as the heavy footsteps of SW came closer and closer. Then the door slammed open scarring Catra as she had her eyes shut tightly. </p><p>"Over here you worthless piece of shit." SW ordered, letting her belt hit the ground as she approached Catra. But Catra did not move making SW even more angry.</p><p>Soon enough Catra felt the belt hit her side, back and head. Each hit hurt more then the last but Catra only whinced in pain sometimes and endured it. It was nothing new for her as Shadow Weaver let out all her aggression out on the child.</p><p>Everytime Shadow Weaver or Prime lost their money in gambling Catra ended up getting beaten. Neither of the two parents really cared about Catra. She was nothing but a servant to order arround and someone to let out their aggressions on.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback finished!</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Catra didn't know how long she ran. She just kept on running as she remembered how her childhood was. Everyone always left her. Nobody cared if she showed up at school beaten up and all the friends she had eventually turned their backs on her. Laughing at her because she was different. Nobody ever truly stayed with her. </p><p>This was how Catra saw things, not thinking about Glimmer, Mica, Angella. The three people that loved her the most besides Adora. </p><p>But in Catras mind she was alone again. It didn't matter to her if what Shadow Weaver told her was true because in Catras mind it had to be. She was just a useless bitch after all. Nothing but a plaything for Adora just like she was for Shadow Weaver and Horde Prime.</p><p>Eventually though Catra stopped running, finding herself on the other side of the town. Her feet hurt like hell but she needed to keep walking, lighting up a cig and smoking it. </p><p>It helped abit as her hands slightly stopped shaking as her mind slowly calmed down. This day could not get any worse, or atleast thats what Catra thought because soon enough it began to storm.</p><p>Heavy rain pouring down onto the city, thunder roaring in the sky while lighting struck some things. </p><p>Catra just continued to walk through the city always trying her best to walk underneath some roofs so she doesn't get all her clothes wet. </p><p>She just continued to walk, losing herself in the thoughts as day turned to night and the storm continues to rage on. Adora was not there and Catra was confused. She only knew one place she could go to, her adoptive parents house. So that is what Catra did, walking again through the city to hopefully reach her adoptive parents house before sun rises. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all liked this chapter! Am trying to improve as much as possible with the limited stuff I can use right now. But luckily I'll soon be able to use my laptop again so I can use something better then my fucking phone. </p><p>This chapter was about Catra and next chapter you will learn about Adoras point of view!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra just ran away leaving Adora behind.<br/>She was pissed, very pissed. Catra ran from her because of some bullshit Shadow Weaver said and now she doesn't know where Catra is. </p><p>While Adora and the others look for Catra, what is Catra doing?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who is reading the chapter andeaving kudos!<br/>Can't believe this has allready hit over 1k reads and arround 100 kudos.<br/>I can't thank everyone enough and I am glad that you people enjoy this story!<br/>There will be alot more chapters before this story comes to an end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora was not nearly fast enough to run after Catra. Her fianceé was allready gone and now Adora was left with a cursing Shadow Weaver who was bleeding from the deep cuts of Catras claws. Prime was standing next to her trying to comfort the women but while he wasn't watch Adora punched him, hitting his jaw and sending the man flying to the ground.</p><p>Her fist hurt but it felt great. Those fuckers were the reason why Catra had a shitty childhood. Adora heared some of the stories, of the things they did to Catra and how they abused her. "Get the fuck out of my sight. If you ever come closer I am making sure both of you end up rotting in prison." She really was pissed as she watched Prime get on his shacking knees. </p><p>He had a disgusting smile on his face as he saw the painfull expression on Adoras face. "Maybe you should go look for Catra.~ That is if you even care about her. It doesn't matter to us because we got what we came for." The man let out a slight chuckle as SW looked at Adora. Cackeling like the old hag she is. "Can't wait to see your relationship being a complet wreck. I missed making Catras life a living hell.~ There is nothing better then to ruin her life!" </p><p>Adora wanted to punch her again but Prime and Weaver hurried away. Primes legs still shook as abit of blood ran down Weavers face. Was this really their entire goal? Making Catra suffer and destroy their relationship? Even if it wasn't, both of them were horrible humans and Adora new that now. She only ever heared stories about them but now she knew how horrible they were.</p><p>She can finally understand why Catra woke up sometimes, screaming and sweating because nightmares continued to hunt her. It also made Adora feel guilty for going out all those nights leaving Catra alone with nobody to calm her when she woke up screaming and crying.</p><p>But now was not the time to stand arround idly because she needed to find Catra. The sky was covered in dark clouds. Adora could feel a storm growing so time was very precious. So Adora whips out her phone and calls Micah.</p><p>It only took a moment for Micah to answer the call. "Yes Adora? Is everything okay?" He asked and Adora could clearly hear a small hint of concerne in his voice. "Shadow Weaver and Prime showed up. Told Catra a bunch of lies and Catra ran. I don't know where she is and I am really scared that she is lost!" </p><p>"We are on our way." He answered before shouting something behind him. Maybe to tell Glimmer, Angella and Bow to get their stuff and get ready. "And you better tell us what Shadow Weaver said when we are there. Gives us 5 minutes." </p><p>Adora did give them 5 minutes, walking arround back and forth while trying to call Catra with no sucess. All of her calls went straight to voice mail while her messages were ignored. Adora was so focused on her phone that she didn't notice Micah and the others arriven till Glimmer tapped Adora on the shoulder.</p><p>"Adora! You better explain what happend or I am going to kick your ass!" Glimmer seemed very anxious. The same could be said about Bow, Micah and Angella. They always were always acting like that when Catra was gone but it just proved how much they cared about her. </p><p>Adora just took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "Shadow Bitch and her husband showed up. First demanding money but when Catra refused they told her some stupid lie that I had sex with someone else." After saying the last words Adora could feel the anger in Micahs and Glimmers eyes. She wasn't sure if the anger was directed towards her or towards Shaodw Weaver and Horde Prime. </p><p>"Adora Grayskull, it better only be a lie because if you really did that to my sister I am going to end you." Glimmer never held back, always saying what was on her mind which was usefull sometimes but very bad other times. "I promise on my life I never did that." Adora just replied hoping it would convince Glimmer and the others.</p><p>Angella placed her hand on Adoras shoulder. "We trust you Adora. Now please tell us. Where did my daughter run off to? We need to find her." There was something about Angella that always soothed everyone arround her. A weird vibe that made you feel good and happy. But this wasn't the time for this. They needed to find Catra before something bad happens.</p><p>So once Adora told them everything she knew they split. Adora driving alone, Glimmer and Bow drive in Catras car while Micah and Angella take their own car. Then everyone drives off with the only goal to find Catra.</p>
<hr/><p>Catra pulled her phone out of her pocket. 14 missed calls and 26 messages. She just puts the phone back into the pocket and took out her keys so shr could unlock the door. It was 2 in the morning when Catra unlocked the door stumbeling into the living room. </p><p>She was tierd, both physically and mentally. She didn't know if Shadow Weaver told the truth but when she first heared it Catra couldn't think propperly. Seeing her shitty biological mother was never good.</p><p>But now Catra felt abit safer, still tierd but safe as she closed the door behind herself.</p><p>As she walked into the living room she saw Angella laying on the couch sleeping. It made Catra smile abit seeing her "real mom", Catra never considered Shadow Weaver as her real mother, laying there and sleeping. But that sleep was soon disturbed when Catra sneezed waking up her mom.</p><p>Angella lifted her head looking at the magicat and immediatly her half closed eyes open. She jumps up and pulls Catra into a hug. At first it confused but then Catra realized what was going on. Adora probably called them and asked them for help.</p><p>It made Catra feel shitty, causing her mom and dad so much trouble. So she lets Angella hug her as much as she wants. "Catra you scared us! Why didn't you answer any of our calls?" Angella asked kissing Catra on her forehead. </p><p>Catra looks at her, ashamed that she made her mom worry so much and probably upset her. "S-sorry mom. It was just after meeting Shadow Bitch and her telling me Adora maybe cheated on me I just couldn't think propperly. Sorry for making you mad." </p><p>She muttered but was shushed when Angella hugged her tighter. "Sweetie. We aren't mad, we were just very very very afraid that something happend to you." She had to admit that they wete very afraid but Catra only chuckled. "Do you think this is funny? Worrying your parents like that?" Angella asked only to have Catra hug her back.</p><p>"No mom. It's just nice to know that you still care about me." The magicat muttered as she was still embracing her mother. </p><p>Both just stood there, hugging and enjoying the moment before Angella lifted Catras face. "You are our daughter. We love you and of course we worry about you." Angellas voice was so soft and gentle like an Angel. Her voice always managed to calm Catra down and made her relax. "Now go take a bath and then change into some old clothes. Else you will get sick."</p><p>Catra only nodded in replie, letting go off Angella and making her way to the shower.</p><p>Angella meanwhile called Micah who was with Adora, Glimmer and Bow.</p><p>This would be a very exhausting night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<br/>Something happy for today.<br/>Lets see what will happen next.<br/>Maybe there is more to what Shadow Weaver said.~<br/>Or maybe she was just lying trying to ruin Catras life.<br/>I guess if you want to know you have to read the next chapters will be released this or next week!<br/>Luv u all and stay healthy or Glimmer will appear in your room and kick you in the butt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A peaceful night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and Adora talk.<br/>Glimmer and Catra fight with each other like always.<br/>Bow is just glad that his wifes sister is okay.<br/>Micah and Angella are just tierd and want to sleep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes it is I, the idiot who could not think of anything to write the past few days.<br/>Hope you will still enjoy this chapted!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cols shower always helped when Catra was tierd. This time it was no different because as soon as she stepped into the cold shower and felt the water run down her furr her fatigue disappeared in an instant. </p><p>She could enjoy this cold shower for now because once she left the bathroom Adora would probably want to talk with her. Catra knew that they needed to knew but the thought of it alone made her let out a low groan.</p><p>So for now Catra is just enjoying the calming sound of water hitting the bottom of the shower and the feeling of water on her furr and face.</p>
<hr/><p>Micah, Adora, Glimmer and Bow arrived only a few minutes after Angella had called them. </p><p>Each of them could finally calm down. Well everyone besides Adora because she needed to talk with Catra. The most painfull part was the waiting for Catra to finally leave the shower and meet them in the living room.</p><p>Even if they waited for only 15 minutes it felt like they waited way longer. At first Adora had thought Catra would never come out of the shower but once the sound of water comming from the bathroom had stopped she knew thag Catra would soon be here.</p><p>When Catra finally entered the living room she was wearing her old clothes. A red shirt with 'Christmas Cat" written over it, Angella and Micah had given her for christmas. Catra loved to wear it even if she hated admitting it. And then some grey sweatpants which always were very comfortable.</p><p>"God you still take your time in the shower don't you?" Glimmer asked with abit of annoiance in her voice. But when Catra stepped closer her step sister got up and hugged the magicat. </p><p>"Glimmer! Personal Space!" Catra said loudly but she was promptly ignored by Glimmer and soon Bow aswell. There was no use fighting it and she knew it. Her sister and sisters husband could be very persistent and never gave up easily. </p><p>Eventually though they stopped, giving Catra soom room to breath and letting Adora step forward. "Bow and myself will go sleep in my old room. We talk tomorrow Catra and don't even think about running away!" Glimmer exclaimed loudly much to the annoiance of Angella and Micah. It was early in the morning and sometimes Glimmer didn't think about how loud her voice could be. This was one of those times.</p><p>But the sweet silence soon returned once Glimmer and Bow had retreated to Glimmers old room. Once Angella and Micah also said goodnight Catra and Adora were left alone in the living room. </p><p>It was very awkward at first until Catra moved closer to Adora, grabbing a hold of one of Adoras hands. "Hey, dork." God Catra was terrible at stuff like this. She was a good listener but when she herself had to talk she had the skills of a a frozen fish.</p><p>But Adora didn't mind. She was used to Catra beeing awkward in these kinds of situations. "First you run away and now you call me dork? What have I done to deserve this treatment?" Adora asked jokingly but quickly remembered why she and Catra were having these troubles the past few days.</p><p>"To early, sorry." Adora added quickly, holding Catras hand and giving it a tight squeeze. Once again the room has fallen silent for a few minutes. Catra and Adora just enjoying the presence of each other. But the silence had to be broken eventually.</p><p>Again Catra was the one breaking the ice. The usually proud Catra was shy. Ears pinned down to her haid and tail close to her body as looked at Adora. "Sorry for runnin. I should have stayed with you." </p><p>Adora gives Catras hand another squeeze, eyes still focused on Catra. "You never have to say sorry. None of this would have happend if I just watched out better. It is me who got us into this mess after all." She was chuckeling. </p><p>That chuckle of Adora always made Catra smile. Even when her cat died Adoras laugh and chuckled cheered the heartbroken Catra up and helped her over the loss. </p><p>She might not have lost anyone the past few days but Catra was still feeling unwell. She did run away from Adora making her and the others look for her all over the city, again. </p><p>"Adora. Please just let me say this." Catra took a deep breath, looking in Adoras eyes. "I am sorry. I should not have run away from you. But I was just scared because of Shadow Weaver. I actually believed her words for a few minutes while I was running away."</p><p>Catra hated saying that she was sorry. She hated admitting that she was wrong but it was something she had to work on. No it was something she allready was working on to better herself for Adora. </p><p>Adora just looked at Catra for a moments but as she was about to open her mouth to say something both Catra and Adora herself yawned loudly. Maybe they should go sleep for tonight. </p><p>"How about we sleep for tonight and talk tomorrow." Catra said, standing up while still holding Adoras hand. "My bed should still be big enough for the two of us." </p><p>"Good. I will not sleep on the floor again because the last time killed my back." Adora exclaimed, making Catra chuckle again. </p><p>"I wouldn't let you sleep on the floor you dummy. Now let's go. I am tierd." Catra said leading Adora to her old bedroom.</p><p>The door closes behind them and maybe tonight the two can finally get some good sleep and enjoy each others presence. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is midnight. I got an exam tomorrow but fuck me I needed to write something. Goodnight everyone.<br/>Love you all and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It's just a nighmare, I think.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra has a nighmare. Maybe she doesn't. Who knows?</p><p>WARNING!!!!!<br/>This chapter has some physical abuse, verbal abuse and more. If you don't likd that kind of stuff please skip thos chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took me some days but it's finally released. Chapter 8.<br/>Feels good if I am honest. Had some troubles but now I know where to go from here on out.</p><p>I wanted to thank everyone again for reading this. For leaving comments and supporting me.<br/>Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s just a nightmare.’ Catra thinks to herself. She had been curled up in the middle of this dark and empty room. No, she doesn’t think that this is a nightmare because she was sure of it because outside the room, she heard the voice of her drunken mother. Catra could not make out the meaning of her slurred words.  </p><p>But Catra got taken from her mother's house when she was only a few years old and now she finds herself in the middle of a dark cold room. No Adora, no Glimmer or Bow, no Scorpia and no Micah or Angella. Just Catra all alone with nobody there to comfort her. </p><p>Eventually the words outside her room stop and the door opens. In steps her mother with a bottle of empty booze in her hand.  “Stupid slut.” It was easy for Catra to understand what her mother said now as the older women approached her. </p><p>Unlike normal people Catra could see in this darkness but it didn’t help her because she just couldn’t move as the bottom of the bottle collided with her shoulder. </p><p>Her screams fill the room with no end in sight. Shadow Weaver just continued to slam the bottle against Catra’s body. No matter how much Catra begged her to stop Shadow Weaver continued her assault on the younger women. </p><p>Eventually Catra’s body gave out. She couldn’t endure more of this and her eyes close shut.  </p><p>Maybe hours have passed since Catra woke up inside this dark room again. She still doesn’t know if this is real but knows that her entire body aches. Her skin battered and bruised with no way of knowing how much damage Shadow Weaver had actually caused with the glass bottle.</p><p>Just like last time Catra could see clearly in this room but this time there was no door. Just a long hallway with no end in sight. But unlike last time Catra can move her body. </p><p>The walls of this room were grey just like the roof and floor. No windows or doors anywhere in sight. </p><p>With no other choice but to walk down the hallway Catra forces herself onto her feet even leaning against the wall. Every step of the way hurt, like walking over thousand shards of glass scattered across the floor. </p><p>Her bones hurt, her head hurts and she was shaking from the cold hallway.  </p><p>Maybe she walked for 5 minutes or for 5 hours. Catra couldn’t tell for how long she has walked. Her feeling of time was completely thrown off. Maybe this really wasn’t a nightmare. Maybe this is hell.  </p><p>Countless thoughts flood into Catra’s head and overwhelm the magicat. She just falls over holding herself up with her hands as to not fall face first onto the floor.  </p><p>Looking up just makes Catra see a door. This door definitely was not there just a few seconds ago. Maybe Catra has just passed out again and someone dragged her there. She just could not grasp what was going on.  </p><p>On the other side of the door was laughter, music and eventually the sound of two people making out. Sometimes Catra could hear faint moaning which was way too familiar for her to not remember. </p><p>Her entire body stands at attention as she forces herself onto her legs. Jumping the last few meters to the door and yanking the door handle down.  </p><p>The bright light of the room blinds Catra for just a few moments but when she opens them again, she wanted to puke. </p><p>On the other side of the room was Adora. Her Adora pushing a woman against a wall greedily letting her hands over that woman’s body.</p><p>Neither of the two seem to notice Catra. That was until snapped out of her shocked state. “A-adora.” Catra’s voice was shaking and weak. This had to be a nightmare. Adora promised her that she didn’t kiss the women. That Adora didn’t even remember kissing her. </p><p>But right now, this Adora was kissing that women. Marking her with little bites as her hands roam of the woman’s body. Finding purchase at the woman's hips and pulling her closer as her knee grinds in-between the woman’s legs making her release some moans into the room. </p><p>Only when Catra spoke up did Adora turn around. Sneering at the women who was now kneeling there. Crying and gripping herself as if she tried to protect herself from this. But there is no way of protecting themselves of the emotional pain.  </p><p>“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you at home cooking dinner for when I come back? Useless bitch. Why did I even marry you?”  </p><p>The words hurt like hell. Adora would never say those words. This had to be a nightmare because there was no other way. But this Adora was different. </p><p>Catra wasn’t sure if Adora has thought about her like that all the time. Maybe this was the truth. Maybe she was in hell after all and the devil decided to show Catra the truth knowing it would hurt more than any kind of torture. </p><p>“Too dumb to talk? Answer me.” The women who looked like Adora demanded an answer but not moving away from the smaller women she had trapped in-between herself and the wall.</p><p>Catra wanted nothing more than to wake up at this point. To wake up right next to Adora who surely would hold her and comfort her. She cried and begged God to wake her up. At first only a few seconds pass and then minutes maybe hours.  </p><p>Catra just kneeled there, crying and shaking but not moving away. That was until the fake Adora walked up to her. Grabbing Catra by her hair and pulling her onto her feet. “And why is your hair still so long? I thought I had told you to cut it? God Shadow Weaver was right. You really are useless.”  </p><p>Those words hurt the most. Adora always told Catra how beautiful her hair was. How soft it was and how she hoped Catra would never cut it down. But this Adora is the complete opposite. She was still tall and gorgeous but unlike her Adora she was ruthless. Not caring about Catra’s feelings. </p><p>It took several minutes again for Catra to utter any words. “B-but you l-love me and you love my hair.” She sounded pathetic. She sounded scared and lonely. She hated how she sounded. Catra hated how she was right now. She wanted to wake up. To cry into Adora’s arms and be held by her. To wake up and know that her real family was around.</p><p>“Love you? Don’t make me laugh.” Adora continued to hold Catra up by her hair with one hand while her other hand moves across Catra’s body. Down her side and then yanking the tail.  </p><p>Catra could only scream in pain. “I never loved you. You are nothing but a plaything for me Catra.” </p><p>And another time that Adora yanked at her tail. It felt as if she tried to rip it out. To make Catra look more human. Or maybe just to torture Catra. </p><p>The magicat just couldn’t take it anymore. Crying more, grabbing Adora’s hand which held her tail and clawing at it. This made the Adora curse in pain as Catra dug her claws so deep that she began bleeding.  </p><p>Now Adora was really pissed. Kicking Catra in the stomach and sending her fly.  </p><p>With her back Catra could only feel glass and when she looked behind herself, she saw the city they lived in. How did Catra get here? Wasn’t she just in some hallway and entered a random room? </p><p>There was not even enough time to get her bearings because Catra felt another kick. This time she threw up a little earning another kick. The glass behind her cracked a bit.  </p><p>Another kick. Followed by another and then again, a kick. But the last kick was harder. The glass behind Catra shatters. </p><p>Catra now fell. The sidewalk coming closer and closer. </p><p>She just falls. Nobody there to save her. </p><p>As she fell Catra thought she deserves this. That she never deserved anyone to truly love her. Maybe Shadow Weaver was right.  </p><p>Yes. Shadow Weaver had to be right. Why else would Adora just cheat on her? Why would she say those words?</p><p>But now it didn’t matter. She continued to fall with her eyes closed. </p><p>Catra just accepted it. That this was her and there was no way of peace. She let herself go. Her body went limp. A smile forms on her face and one last sentence shoots through her head. </p><p>“I love you Adora.”  </p><p>And then everything turned black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why but why the hell do I get alot of ideas for different stories at like 2 am in the morning. <br/>I just have that sudden urge to go write something but I am to scared to write something while I still have this going on. Please help I am lost ;w;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mephisto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The nightmares continue but someone is there to save Catra.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should stop writing at like 2 am.<br/>I just fall asleep all the time and when I wake up I forget what I was doing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was dark.  </p>
<p>All around here was just darkness. The kind of darkness that swallows every light. The kind of darkness in which monsters lurk, waiting for the moment to jump and devour you. </p>
<p>The kind of darkness Catra had found herself once before when she was young.  </p>
<p>This darkness was familiar. The eerie silence and the weird feeling of someone looking at you. That disgusting feeling of being watched, being hunted for fun and toyed with. </p>
<p>There is no way to escape this darkness alone. Once you are trapped inside you cannot escape on your own.  </p>
<p>She had been saved once from this hideous place.  </p>
<p>Catra’s mind was going back to old memories. To the time when Micah and Angella had first adopted her. When she could crawl into bed with them and be held tightly so the nightmares go away.  </p>
<p>Maybe someone will come and save her once more. Safe her before that evil monster that lives here shows her disgusting face once more. </p>
<p>Catra was just lost in old memories as she continued to float in this empty all-consuming void. But soon she had to snap out of the memories she held dear because the silence had been broken. </p>
<p>A low cackling echoed around this void. Coming closer and closer towards Catra who could do nothing but wait.  </p>
<p>The waiting was always one of the worst parts in here. The monster always took its time, seemingly loving the way it scared Catra. That monster always loved toying with Catra, thriving from her pain and agony. </p>
<p>But which demon would not love torturing this broken woman? Showing her illusions and telling her lies just to see her suffer more. </p>
<p>The cackling on grew louder and then it stopped. Right in front of Catra appeared a face. One she was familiar with. The demon always looked the same.  </p>
<p>The right part of its face was pitch black. A small white dot in the middle of its eye while on the other side of its face was an eye that looked like gold.  </p>
<p>Just like Catra. </p>
<p>Maybe this demon was just Catra. Her true self. The part of her she buried when she had been adopted.  </p>
<p>“<em>Hey Catra~</em>” The demons voice was smooth and even a bit soothing. Catra hated how it lulled her to sleep. How it made her tired and feel weak. “<em>How long has it been dear?~ I missed you.</em>”  </p>
<p>“I didn’t.” Catra retorted which seemed to make the demon flinch and recoil. It grabbed Catra, holding her by her chin. Toying with her just like it had years ago. “<em>You break my heart Catra.~</em>”  </p>
<p>Its hand moves down Catra’s side and then to her wrists grabbing them tightly and not letting go. “<em>It was so boring without you. Nobody to toy with. I hope we can catch up and play just like we used to.</em>” </p>
<p>Catra just spat at the demon’s face which won her a punch to the gut. This might not be real but the pain she felt right now was feeling very real.  </p>
<p>That demon really missed her. It thrived in Catra’s pain. Even a simple punch made her feel wonderful. A warmth that demon hasn’t felt in years ever since she had been locked up in this dark part of that child’s mind.  </p>
<p> But while the demon was to distracted with savoring this feeling it didn’t notice that Catra could move until it was too late.  </p>
<p>In the distance behind that demon Catra heard a familiar voice calling out for her. Begging her to wake up. </p>
<p>A small light illuminating this void. Burning the demon’s skin and making it scream in pain and anguish.  </p>
<p>Catra just ran on the ground that didn’t exist. Running towards that light with the demon right behind her. It’s wings spreading. They were the complete opposite of the wings of an angel. Burned feathers and bones.  </p>
<p>“<em>COME BACK HERE!</em>” It screamed like a banshee right behind Catra. Reaching for the magicat’s tail but missing. Catra just jumped. Right into the white light with the demon behind her shouting. Cursing Catra and the women who Catra ran towards.  </p>
<p>It was left alone in this dark void again. All alone and it didn’t know for how long it will stay here until Catra finally showed up again. Until it could remind Catra of all the pain they endured. On how often that demon was the only friend she had. </p>
<p>But Catra didn’t want to go back. She snapped out of this dream.  </p>
<p>Screaming and crying as she woke up. The first thing she saw was Adora. Holding Catra’s hands even when Catra’s claws dug themselves into the skin making Adora bleed.  </p>
<p>Immediately Catra let go. Recoiling and looking at Adora scared. Afraid that this Adora wasn’t the real Adora. That it was just another trick and she would be tortured again. </p>
<p>Catra waited for that women to punch her. To tell her how useless she was but instead of a punch she felt how that Adora hugged her. Holding her close to her chest and kissing Catra on the top of her head.  </p>
<p>Only then did Catra realized that she was awake. This was her Adora. The Adora that cared for her and loved her. Not the one in her dreams. The one that the demon she called Mephisto created.  </p>
<p> “Everything is okay Catra. I am here don’t worry.” Adora said reassuring Catra that she was safe. She didn’t let go, humming a tune that she learned from Angella.  </p>
<p>The familiar scent of Adora made Catra calm down a bit. Her sobbing stopped as no more tears ran down her face. When Adora finally looked at Catra she could see red puffy eyes. </p>
<p>It had been obvious that Catra had cried this entire time as she was sleeping. Adora was sleeping and didn’t notice any of this. Only when Catra’s claws dug themselves into Adora’s flesh did she wake up. </p>
<p>“Deep breaths Catra. Remember what Angella said. Deep and slow breaths.” Adora said, still holding Catra close while Catra did as she was told.  </p>
<p>Slow and deep breaths.  </p>
<p>She even hugged Adora back. That was until she remembered the blood on her claws. Then she just pushed Adora away. Her breathing becoming more rapid and uneven once more as she looked at her claws and then at Adora’s hands.  </p>
<p>Now Catra wanted to throw up. She hurt her Adora. She made her bleed. She really was useless. Hurting the ones that love her the most. Catra wanted to run and as she got up ready to jump off the bed and run Adora grabbed her hand. </p>
<p>The blond women pulled her closer and before Catra could react Adora kissed her. A long but slow kiss. Adora’s hand holding Catra tightly during the entire kiss.  </p>
<p>At first Catra struggled against this. She needed to get away from Adora before she hurt her more. But with each attempt of escaping Adora held her closer. One hand wrapped around Catra’s back as the other hand soothingly go over Catra’s hair.  </p>
<p>Catra calmed down a bit once more. Steady and slow breathing replacing her rapid and uneven breathing. The kiss was already broken but Adora didn’t let go. She just continued to hold Catra close to herself. </p>
<p>They both needed this. </p>
<p>Instead of fighting Adora, Catra nuzzles her face into Adora’s neck. This was her favorite place in the world when she was stressed. Close to Adora, feeling the warmth of her fiancée's body against her own skin while she was being held. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Adora asked but Catra just shook her head. She didn’t want to talk right now. “Tomorrow. I promise.” Were the only words Catra said as they both stayed like this. </p>
<p>Adora didn’t move at all. The entire time she held Catra close even as Catra fell asleep in her arms. Adora couldn’t risk moving and causing Catra to have nightmares again. </p>
<p>She owed her that much. After everything she had done Adora knew that she had to do this. Holding her fiancée close through the entire night even if it meant that she didn’t sleep a single moment. </p>
<p>Every time Catra seemed to have a nightmare Adora kissed her. Holding the sleeping magicat tightly and protecting her from all the evil demons in her dream. </p>
<p>This felt right for Adora. Sleeping together with Catra in one bed without being wasted. Why did she ever trade this feeling for booze? “I am so stupid.” Adora said to herself as she just held Catra close.  </p>
<p>Through the entire night they stayed like this but Adora herself eventually fell asleep again still with Catra close to her chest so that she could feel the heartbeat of her close to her own.  </p>
<p>Adora knew that this was better and from this moment on she only wants to fall asleep like this and she would make sure that she would never let Catra fall asleep on her own. She promised it to the sleeping magicat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoy this chapter! <br/>Yey I kinda took the name Mephisto and called the demon that way. Don't judge me I like the name.<br/>But yeah this chapter was fun.</p>
<p>I was thinking and decided that I will probably also write a second story besides this. So if anyone is interested I should release the first chapter later today aswell.<br/>Love you all! Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Someone please help me think of a good name for this chapter. I am lost lmao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora and Catra talk.<br/>Adora is surprised and scared because of what Catra has been hiding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyyy is me again.<br/>New chapter today and maybe another one tomorrow.<br/>This time there is actually no violence or anything.<br/>So enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora stirred awake as the ray of sun were shining right onto her face. God, how long did they sleep? She felt exhausted, as if she had been awake the entire night. </p><p>Then the memories of last night hit her. She really had been awake almost the entire night, holding Catra close to her chest just to make sure that the magicat didn’t have any more nightmares. </p><p>Only then did Adora notice the soft purrs and the feeling of something vibrating on her chest. When she lifted up the blanket the first thing she saw was Catra, laying there and purring like a happy kitten. Adora felt happy, truly happy for the first time in what felt like months.  <br/>
Catra was laying with her in the same bed, comfortably sleeping on her chest and purring like she used to when they were all alone. Her fiancée only ever purred when she felt safe and that didn’t happen a lot but whenever it happened Adora could feel proud. </p><p>It meant a lot for her to have Catra purr like that. Purr like she did back in they first got together. When Catra slept in Adora’s bed the first time, snuggling up to her to feel the blond woman’s warmth.  </p><p>For now, Adora didn’t move even as the sun was blinding her. She just closed her eyes and laid there so Catra would not wake up. Eventually though Catra would wake up. She let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms and crawling up Adora’s body to face the woman.</p><p>“Mornin’ dork.” The magicat seemed to be still half asleep, purrs still escaping her throat. Adora had already locked eyes with Catra, not daring to utter a single word because she didn’t want to ruin this moment.  </p><p>For her this silence was peace, like nothing happened between her and Catra and things would go back to normal. Of course, she knew it would take time and lots of effort for things to get back to normal. She had hurt Catra even though she promised to never hurt her. It one was on the promises Adora gave Catra and she broke it. </p><p>They both knew this but right now it was as if nothing happened. Right now, the only thing they could hear was the soft breathing of each other and of course the purring Catra was still doing. </p><p>“Cat got your tongue?~” Of course Catra had to break this moment by teasing Adora. As always Adora got flustered rather quickly and her response was a total mess. “N-no. I am just e-enjoying the sight of my fiancée!”  </p><p>“You are a dork Adora.” A small blush had crept upon Catra’s face but instead of losing her cool like Adora she didn’t show any kind of weakness.  </p><p>“I might be a dork but I am your dork!” Adora exclaimed proudly and it just made the blush on Catra’s face grow brighter. God why does Adora have to be so god damn cute so early in the morning.  </p><p>Now both Adora and Catra sit up straight, looking into each other's eyes just to enjoy the view. But the silence was cut short when Adora opened her mouth, the look on her face turning to one Catra knew all too well. Whenever Adora was concerned about Catra she had this stupid look. Like someone who was pitying Catra.  </p><p>“Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday night?”  </p><p>The cute silence from before now turned into an awkward silence. Catra told Adora they would talk about. No, she promised that they would talk about this.</p><p>For Adora it was the first time seeing Catra having those nightmares. Of course, she would be scared and worried about it. Adora needed to know what happened. That worrying look of Adora eventually broke Catra’s defense. They both wanted this all to work out. If Adora would try to make it up to Catra, maybe Catra could also put in some work and tell Adora about her nightmares. </p><p>So, with a heavy sigh Catra grabbed Adora’s hands lifting them up. The wounds from yesterday already were healed. But the dried blood was still on her hands and on Catra’s claws. </p><p>The look on Catra’s face tore Adora’s hear apart. Adora knew that look too well. Catra was blaming herself again for what happened like she always did. “I hurt you.” Catra’s whisper was so silent that Adora almost missed what she said.  </p><p>“Catra please let me help you.” Adora herself sounded hurt but who could blame her? Catra never told her about those nightmares and now she was blaming herself for hurting Adora on accident. Adora felt as if Catra never felt comfortable enough to share those nightmares with her. </p><p>Eventually Catra broke this tense silence that had built up over the past few moments. She loved Adora and didn’t want to hide things anymore. She had hurt Adora because she never told her about the nightmares.  </p><p>“I had those nightmares a lot when I was young. At this point I don’t even know if you can really call them nightmares. They always feel so real but that isn’t the worst part. I am used to the pain I feel during them.” The expression of fear on Adora’s face was physically hurting Catra. She could feel how much it hurt Adora to hear this and in turn it hurt Catra herself.</p><p>“The worst part is Mephisto.” Adora’s expression turned confused. Who the hell was Mephisto? Adora wanted to ask but Catra was way ahead of her. </p><p>“It’s the person I always see in the dreams. It’s myself, well not really myself. They look different. Like some kind of demon that hunt’s me down. Tortures me and makes me suffer for its own pleasure.” Catra jokingly said but for Adora it was anything but a joke. How long did Catra endure this? Why has she never noticed it and why has Catra never told her? She could have helped. </p><p>“Relax. It was the first time in a long time for Mephisto to actually show itself. Sleeping with you close by always helped. It never showed up in my dreams. Well until last night that is.”  </p><p>“You should have told me earlier Catra!” </p><p>“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey Adora there is that demon inside my dream that haunts me and tortures me. Just letting you know.’ Do you even realize how stupid that makes me sound?”  </p><p>“It doesn’t make you sound stupid Catra! That is actually pretty serious. You should have told me this way earlier Catra! I could have helped you!” Now Adora seemed a bit angry and Catra knew it immediately. She just had to fuck it all up again.</p><p>“I-I know.” Catra replied weakly. She even let go of Adora’s hands and pulled her into a hug, face nuzzled into Adora’s neck. </p><p>“Please don’t be mad at me. I was scared, I still am if I am completely honest. Mephisto said it would come and get me. I know that it will eventually get me and if it does, I am not sure if I am going to wake up.”  </p><p>The following silence hurt. It scared Catra. Maybe Adora would think she was crazy and yell at her, hurt her and leave her. All those possibilities were popping up in Catra’s head but Adora did none of them.  </p><p>She instead hugged Catra tightly and whispered into her ears. “I am not going to let Mephisto take you. We will get through this together” Adora then broke the hug and looked into Catra’s eyes.” I promise that I will protect you.” </p><p>Catra could feel the tears running down her own cheeks. She was crying again but not because she was scared. She cried because she was happy. Adora promised to protect her. But she already broke her last promise so what stopped her from breaking this. </p><p>In the back of her head Catra could hear that demon’s voice. Whispering into her ear. “<em>She is just going to leave you.~ They all will eventually.</em>~” </p><p>It sends shivers down Catra’s spine. Yet the soothing warmth of Adora calmed her once again. Catra wanted to say something, to thank Adora but her stomach just interrupted this moment, letting out a grumbling sound.  </p><p>“Let’s go eat something. Then we talk with your mom and dad.”  </p><p>“Okay dork.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'll try to be better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora takes the first step to repair their damaged relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took me a few days but hey new chapter is here and it's weekend time!<br/>So aslong as I don't cry and end up a sobbibg mess whole playing Mass Effect I will update some more.<br/>No promises tho because I am an emotionell mess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra expected the day to be stressful. With what happened yesterday, how shitty she slept at first and not having eaten a thing in the last 24 hours Catra expected to feel like shit the entire day. The dinner Angella cooked certainly helped her. It gave Catra the strength she needed to get through the day. To drive home together with Adora and this time not finding her biological parent’s stand there in front of the skyscraper they were living in.  </p>
<p>When Adora unlocked the door to their apartment she could already see the smile on Catra’s face. That subtle smile the magicat always wore on her face when Adora came back from a day of work but today it was not because Adora came back. This time it was because Catra was finally home after a rough couple of days. </p>
<p>There was a comfortable silence lingering in the air, just the silence of their apartment. No cars driving around on the street or neighbors playing music way to loud. Just Catra looking around the apartment, placing her leather jacket on a chair in the living room. She stood there taking in every single detail of the apartment as if she wasn’t here for months.</p>
<p>But eventually she turned around once she heard the familiar sound of something being poured down the of the kitchen sink. So Catra went to investigate what was going on and when she stepped into the kitchen, she found something very unfamiliar. Adora held a bottle of whiskey in her hand pouring it all down the drain. Catra gifted her that bottle of expensive whiskey on Adora’s last birthday and now the blonde just poured it down the drain. </p>
<p>Adora could feel Catra’s gaze on her back. “I told you I would fix the mess I made. So, I will stop drinking from now on.” Those words made Catra happy. She didn’t expect Adora to just stop drinking from one day to the next. But there she stood pouring all the alcohol down the drain and not even leaving a single drop behind.  </p>
<p>Minute's pass and one bottle after another was being emptied into the sink. Catra asked Adora if she could help in any way but Adora’s reply was simple. “I want to do this on my own. To show you that I am serious.” She stopped for a moment, emptying the last bottle and letting all the fluids drop into the sink. Her grip on the bottle tightened. Adora was visibly frustrated with herself.  </p>
<p>Her grip grew tighter, even slightly cracking the bottle but before Adora could continue she felt the soft hands of Catra placed on her own. Immediately her grip grew soft and she dropped the bottle into the sink as she felt Catra’s smaller frame pressing up against her back. The heartbeat of Catra was faster than usual. Like Catra was either happy, excited, scared or all of the above.</p>
<p>“I almost ruined our relationship because of this.” She said with a tone of anger in her voice. That anger wasn’t directed at Catra but at herself. Adora turned around to face Catra. Seeing that happy smile on her fiancées face almost made her cry from how happy she was. “And now you are fixing it.” Catra said, her voice gentle as she gripped Adora’s hand tightly so Adora could not pull away. As if Adora would want to leave right now. She just had gotten Catra back after the past few days. So, there was no way she would ever let her go again. </p>
<p>“But I still haven’t forgiven you Adora.” As she said that Catra swore she could see Adora flinch in pain. It hurt to be reminded that Catra has not forgiven her yet. She knew it wouldn’t be that easy. That pouring all the expensive alcohol down the drain would magically fix this. It would take more than that and even it would hurt knowing that she still has not gotten that trust back Adora knew that going through this would be worth it. </p>
<p>The reward of having Catra trust her again, to hold her close during a cold October night as it rains. Those moments would be worth every day of suffering she would have to go through. But the moment they had right now was also wonderful. The even breathing of Catra always calmed Adora down. It was like therapy for her, it always has been. </p>
<p>“I know. I’ve hurt you. But I will do whatever it takes to fix this.” Her eyes wandered down Catra’s face till they were focused on Catra’s lips. She wanted to kiss her so desperately but wasn’t sure if she deserved it or if she would ever deserve it again. But her worries were flushed away when Catra pulled her face closer, locking lips with the tall dummy.</p>
<p>Time was not existing in this moment. It felt like eternity but also just a fraction of a second at the same time. Like everything around them turned to dust and only Catra and Adora were floating in this endless void. Nobody could hurt them there. Not Shadow Weaver or the nightmares. But like all good things this also had to end.  </p>
<p>Catra was the first one to break the kiss, leaving Adora wanting more but knowing that Catra was the one to decided when Adora deserved a kiss. “I am going to change into something more comfortable. You can go choose a movie to watch and get some popcorn.” </p>
<p>Adora nodded using the time Catra took to change into more comfortable clothes for preparing popcorn, drinks and picking a movie.  </p>
<p>Usually, Adora drank a glass of wine when they were watching a movie but today it was just water. </p>
<p>At first it was only one movie but soon enough they watched a second one and a third one. The entire time Catra was wrapped in a blanket, held by Adora and being fed popcorn whenever she demanded it. </p>
<p>Adora could only be happy in this moment. Nobody there to disturb them as she finally realized what she has been missing out. Just a week ago Adora would already be out partying with random people. Getting completely shit-faced and leaving Catra all alone at home.</p>
<p>From now on she would not go to any party’s again, at least not without Catra. But if Adora could choose, she would choose this over anything else right now. Well not anything but the thoughts Adora had about what she would do with Catra were off limits right now. Until Catra decided that Adora deserved more then to just feed her pop-corn, hold her tightly and whisper ‘I love you’ in Catra’s ear.  </p>
<p>After the fifth movie Catra had already dozed off into the sweet embrace of sleep. Adora only watched her sleeping, not moving a muscle as to not disturb her as her own eye lids grew heavier with each minute passing.  </p>
<p>It only took a few more minutes before Adora fell asleep as well, the movie still playing as they slept on the couch in the living room. Catra pressed close to Adora’s body and Adora’s strong arms wrapped around her body. Holding her close and protecting her from all the nightmares Catra would endure without her.  </p>
<p>Catra could only smile. She was happy again, sleeping in her fiancées arm and nuzzling against her. This was probably the third best day of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Spicy food is great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora's manager calls.<br/>The day seems to go well but in the end Adora has to suffer abit for Catra's amusement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good news, I've got atleast one chapter done this weeke d.<br/>Bad news, I am a complet mess because Mass Effect always makes me cry.<br/>I miss Mordin.<br/>And no that titel of this chapter has not really aynthing to do with it. Maybe abit with the end but that is about it.<br/>Damn thinking of good names for a chapter is harder than I thought.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For an entire week Adora was home together with Catra. She never left the house without Catra and didn’t go to any parties. Her body was so used to staying awake for so long that Adora could not fall asleep until 4am in the morning with Catra already peacefully sleeping in her arms.  </p>
<p>Whenever Catra struggled in her sleep, seemingly having a nightmare Adora was there to calm her down and made her feel save. But sometimes in the evening a small voice in the back of her mind called. Saying that Adora should drink some alcohol as a reward. It was getting very annoying for Adora to ignore that voice.  </p>
<p>But whenever Catra entered the room that small voice completely disappeared. The smile of Catra always lightened Adora’s mood and made her feel good. There was nothing better to distract her from the urge to drink. </p>
<p>But as everyone knows, not all good things are meant to last. For Adora that happened when she received a call from her manager. He is a friend of them but when it came to business, he could be very annoying. Always reminding Adora to keep on writing songs, to act the way whenever she is in public and now after almost more than 2 weeks, he finally reached her again. </p>
<p>Adora expected him to be mad at her. He sounded tired, like he did not sleep in the past few days. “Adora, I know what you went through the past weeks but you still need to think about your carrier.” A loud sigh could be heard on the other end of the call.</p>
<p>“I know. But I can’t just leave Catra again, I need to fix all of this so I can’t just leave for 5 months on a new tour.” Her voice seemed to shake a bit and Catra immediately picked up on it. So, while Adora was still in the phone call she laid down on her lap, nuzzling against Adora’s chin making her smile.  </p>
<p>They kept on talking, back and forth for almost 3 hours. After a long silence from Hordak’s side Adora thought she got through to him. “Okay we can shorten the tour. We can also make it possible for Catra to go with you but we can’t cancel the tour. You do remember that in that tour you release your new songs, right?”  </p>
<p>Again, a long silence but this time it was Adora who did not say a word. She looked at Catra who was now peacefully sleeping on her lap, curled up like an actual cat and purring as Adora played with her hair. “I will talk with Catra and call you back in a bit.” </p>
<p>Before Hordak could say something Adora ended the call and placed the phone down on the table. The sudden movement woke Catra up. Immediately Adora knew Catra was grumpy, she always was when someone woke her up while she was sleeping. “You better have a good reason to move.”  </p>
<p>She said, her voice rough and course <strike>just like sand</strike>. Her eyes were still half shut but with time passing they opened completely.  </p>
<p>“I talked with Hordak.” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand as she said that. Her expression showed that she wasn’t really happy. She couldn’t convince him to cancel the tour and she knew that she could not change his mind. “And? What did he say?” Catra asked, a bit curious and concerned for her fiancée.</p>
<p>“The best he can do is shorten the tour and you can come with me.” Adora was already prepared for when Catra would lash out and cruse at him. It was normal for Catra to get mad about things like that. But Catra placed her hand on Adora’s cheek and a soft smile was visible on her face.  </p>
<p>“I always supported you. I will not stop now even after what you did.” Now Adora felt like crying. She didn’t deserve Catra because even after all of this Catra still wanted to support her. “I’ll gladly join you. It would be nice to see new places.” Again, Catra kissed Adora on her cheek. </p>
<p>“Just promise me one thing Adora.” Catra looked into Adora’s eyes and Adora could see that Catra was scared. She was scared that Adora would go onto parties, to drink again and maybe the next time it would not stop at a kiss. The look in Catra’s eyes felt like a punch in Adora’s stomach. Her heat was racing and she could barely breath as fear slowly began to consume her.  </p>
<p>What if she couldn’t stay away from parties, stay away from the alcohol and give in to the voice in her head. She knew that she needed to go onto parties and show herself with other celebrities. “What should I promise you?” Adora asked, her voice shaking as she grabbed Catra’s hands and held them tightly.  </p>
<p>“Take me with you to every party and always stay by my side.” The tone of Catra’s voice showed that she was scared. That Adora would not allow her to go with her to those parties. Unlike Adora, Catra was not someone made for parties. But she needed to go there knowing that Adora had to attend.  </p>
<p>For Adora, Catra’s words just felt like a second gut punch. Catra didn’t trust her. Hell, how could she trust her again? Just a few days ago Catra still thought that Adora cheated on her. How could Adora expect that Catra could trust her so easily.</p>
<p>Adora had to work hard if she wanted Catra’s trust once more. So, she just nodded, squeezing Catra’s hands as a smile grew on her face. “Of course, Catra. I’ll take you to wherever you want. I won’t leave your side the entire time. You are the only person I want to spend time with.”  </p>
<p>As she said that both could hear a small meow from next to them. Melog sat there, seeming a bit angry because of what Adora said. Adora could only laugh and scratch their chin. “Don’t be jealous Melog. I still love you”  </p>
<p>Catra chuckled, kissing Adora on her neck and hugging her. “She is mine Melog. You can’t have her!” Melog didn’t seem to care what Catra said. They just enjoyed the scratched they received from Adora and purred happily.  </p>
<p>They laugh, Catra continued to sit on Adora’s lap while Adora continued to scratch Melog’s chin. Time was passing to fast because soon enough they looked at the clock and it was 7:00pm.  </p>
<p>Adora sighed and stopped scratching Melog’s chin which made the cat mewl and hiss at her. But soon purrs escape their throat again when Catra continued scratching Melog’s chin instead of Adora.  <br/>
Adora totally forgot to call Hordak back and she should do it now.  </p>
<p>As she waited for Hordak to pick up her stomach could be heard which made Catra laugh loudly right as Hordak picked up the phone. “It seems like Catra is in a good mood. I guess that means you talked with her.” Unlike earlier today when he sounded tiered, he sounded very happy right now.</p>
<p>“Yes. Catra will come with me and attend all parties with her. So, don’t even think about trying to make me go there with some stupid jerk that thinks I am just confused. I am not afraid to punch them again just like I did last time.” Adora thought Hordak would be angry but he only laughed.  </p>
<p>“I know better than to get on your bad side. Plus, if I did that Entrapta would tell Glimmer and she would kill me. So, don’t worry, I will not make you go there with anyone besides Catra.” In the background Entrapta could be heard talking loudly. “And don’t you dare go back on your words Hordie. Else I will not only tell Glimmer but also Micah!” </p>
<p>“Hordie? How cute~” Adora said teasingly which just got a groan of Hordak in response. “Shut up Grayskull. Just come over to the studio in the next few days so we can talk more with you and Catra.” </p>
<p>“Will do. Enjoy dinner with Entrapta. See you soon Hordie.~” Adora immediately ended the call because she knew Hordak would be angry now. He hated being called anything besides Hordak but it was always good to tease him.  </p>
<p>When Adora looked at Catra she noticed a weird smile on her face. “What have you done?” She asked, a bit concerned because Catra only smiled like that when she had something evil in mind.  </p>
<p>“Oh, I ordered some food while you were talking with Hordie. You better enjoy it or else I’ll be mad.” Adora sighed. Catra probably ordered from that restaurant where the food is always way too spicy and Adora would suffer. Well, who could blame Catra for doing it? Adora deserved a bit of suffering.  </p>
<p>“And we are all out of milk.” Catra added and Adora only groaned. “I thought you loved me Catra.” She said, sounding a bit hurt. “Oh I do, but you deserve to suffer a bit.” </p>
<p>As always Catra was right. Adora would not sleep a bit this night and they both know it. It will be a lot of fun for Catra to see Adora with a red face trying her best to extinguish the fire in her mouth while Catra wouldn’t even flinch.</p>
<p>For now, Adora could just enjoy the minutes she could spend with Catra while her mouth was not burning. She made sure to enjoy them until finally the doorbell rang and Adora sighed. This night would be hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does anyone else have the problem of just having so many ideas after playing a game or watching a movie?<br/>It is fucking terrible because I know I don't have enough time to write them all. Maybe after I finish this story I can make another long one.</p>
<p>But as always stay safe everyone!<br/>Don't get sick, eat your food. Enjoy your year and if anyone has recepies for spicy food send em my way. I need more. </p>
<p>Love,<br/>some useless lesbian idiot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things have been working well between Adora and Catra.<br/>They attended partys together and enjoyed their life.<br/>But what if a certain woman from some weeks ago appears infront of Adora?<br/>What will happen and how will Adora react?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!<br/>Sorry for the short chapter this time but trust me, this weekend there will be a bigger chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past few weeks have been good for both Adora and Catra.  </p><p>The opening concert to her tour went great. Her fans loved it and music critics were praising her. Catra was always there for Adora, whenever it was getting too much for her to handle alone Catra was there holding Adora until she calmed down. </p><p>But Adora would do the same, whenever Catra woke up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying Adora was there. Holding Catra closely to her chest, patting the magicat on her head and making her calm until finally Catra fell asleep once more in her arms. </p><p>Neither of them thought that anything bad could happen. Everything was going their way and neither could complain about their current situation. </p><p>Like most weekends after a concert Adora had been invited to an after-party and like always she accepted the invitation and always brought Catra with her.  </p><p>The doors of the elevators opened in front of Catra and Adora. The massive room was in full view right in front of them and if Catra was honest, it scared her. She might seem like she was fine but Adora could feel the claws gently digging themselves into her arm which Catra held onto. No matter how often Catra went to a party there was always that feeling that she did not belong there. </p><p>But luckily for Catra, Adora was always there, holding Catra and never leaving her side. Tonight was no different, because Adora held Catra close to herself, placing a kiss on top of Catra’s head giving her a soft smile which reassured the magicat that she belonged there just like Adora did.</p><p>Neither of them noticed that besides the music playing in the background the room had fallen silent. People were looking at the two standing in the elevator but as soon as the two entered the room the chattering of the different people returned as fast as it has disappeared. </p><p>With how the past few weeks were going tonight would probably be another great night for the two of them.  </p><p>At first Adora was kind of forced to talk with lots of different people about any kind of stuff which Catra could not care less about. She was focused on Adora and her big smile. Just after a few hours it finally stopped, Adora and Catra could sit down on two chairs next to each other and eat something besides just some snacks. </p><p>Catra was glad that she could let her feet relax a bit. But the loud music was still blaring and eventually Catra had enough of it. She needed to get some fresh air. </p><p>Right when she stood up a man and a woman approached them. They just wanted to talk with Adora again but Catra could not bother to sit through another 30 minutes of uninteresting talk. She could only fake her interest so much and this was her breaking point. </p><p>She excused herself and disappeared out onto the balcony. The cold night sky was making her shiver a bit as she lit a cigarette. Yet when she inhaled the hot smoke, she felt like it was warm. She knew smoking was not healthy but Catra could care less right now.  </p><p>One cigarette turned into two and before Catra realized how long she was outside 30 minutes had already passed.</p><p>One cigarette turned into two and before Catra realized how long she was outside 30 minutes had already passed.  </p><p>But Catra didn’t think she would regret walking back into the room because as soon as she saw it there was a woman standing dangerously close to Adora, hands on her hips.  </p><p>Catra’s stomach twisted at the sight of what was happening there in front of her. The same woman Adora had been spotted with weeks before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, cliffhanger time.<br/>Hope you all enjoy this!<br/>And sorry btw for the not so frequent updates the past 2 weeks.<br/>Uni has been killing me and I kinda had the need to write other things aswell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. You are more important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora chooses Catra.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so yeah. I am still alive.<br/>I know it's sad but hey atleast I got one chapter for you all. This time it's only Catra' POV but I'll try to release Adora's POV soon aswell.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after a few moments of watching the scene in front of her nothing had changed. Adora standing there with an all too familiar woman resting her hands on the blond woman's hips. The painful feeling in her stomach only grew stronger with each second passing but her body was frozen into place. In her mind she screamed at her body to move. To rush towards Adora and punch that bitch who dared laying a hand on her Adora.  </p><p>But alas not a single muscle moved even an inch. The unreasonable idea that Adora would let that woman do anything with her was just growing as Adora didn’t push her away. Catra could just stand there and watch as that woman moved closer, her own lips getting dangerously close to Adora’s.  </p><p> She wanted to shout, to scream and kick that bitch. Kick her until she got the message of leaving Adora alone. Her mind was fighting against her body, her cold stiff body that felt heavy like a sack filled with bricks.  </p><p>Around her the sound had been completely shut out leaving only the eerie silence.  </p><p>Catra could see the lips of the people move. She could see Adora say something but she just could not hear what Adora was saying. Maybe she was telling the girl how they could not do it right there because Catra could catch them or perhaps she told the girl that she will break up with Catra.</p><p>hose scary thoughts in her mind were all bullshit and Catra knew it. Or at least she told herself that those thoughts were nothing but bullshit. </p><p>Once more time was slowing down for Catra because that woman was now trying to kiss Adora. Each second Catra had to endure felt like an eternity. In her mind the woman had already kissed Adora.  </p><p>But as Catra stood there she watched closely. Adora did something not a single expected her to do.  </p><p>That unnamed woman was pushed back making her stumble and fall onto her ass ungracefully. “I said get away from me.” Adora’s voice was clear and able to be heard in the entire room. She didn’t shout because she didn’t need to. Most people had already turned their attention to what was going on between those women.  </p><p>The clear voice of Adora cut right through the silence Catra was enduring. It was like thousands of angels singing a lovely melody when Adora said that.  </p><p>Time was speeding up for Catra again, her body not feeling as heavy as it did before when she stood there forced to watch. Her muscles were moving again and before Catra knew she was walking towards Adora who was still bussy making sure that woman would never do that again.</p><p>With each step Catra felt safer, felt stronger because seemingly Adora choose her over that woman. Eventually Catra could also hear what that woman was saying. Right there and then that woman showed her true color. Cursing at Adora, her voice like venom.  </p><p>“You dare choose that worthless mutt over me? I am beautiful, I can give you the world and love you. Why do you waste your time with some ugly bitch?”  </p><p>She shouted more stuff at Adora but Catra couldn’t understand even a single word. She felt like was going to fall onto the floor, that she would collapse right there and then because she felt like shit.  </p><p>Old nightmares of her worthless mother and dead-beat father filling her mind. The countless times they had beaten her, degraded her and abused her with no end in sight. For years there had been no light at the end of that tunnel she considered her life.  </p><p>But just like all those years ago there was that one shining star, illuminating the dark place she had built herself in her mind.  </p><p>Catra was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice that someone was holding her. She looked up only to find Adora looking back at her with the warmest smile she had ever seen.</p><p>Right there and then Catra’s legs gave out from underneath her but instead of falling to the floor Adora caught her. Holding Catra close to her body just so she could feel the warmth radiating off of her body. To make Catra feel safe.  </p><p>And it worked.  </p><p>Catra was just resting there in Adora’s arms. Ignoring the shouting of the woman she had forgotten about. Those loud shouts were getting quieter with moments passing and when Catra looked away from Adora the woman was nowhere to be seen.  </p><p>“Do you want to go home? Maybe watch some Netflix and eat popcorn because if I am honest, I am done with this stupid party.” Catra had to make sure that she didn’t misunderstood Adora. She just could not believe what Adora had just said because that did not sound the Adora she knew. The one who worked for hours to finish a song, the one who spend nights out in parties to make sure people would think she is social. </p><p>“I would love to.” That was the only thing Catra had to say because as soon as she finished that sentence Adora began walking towards the elevator. Past countless people who wanted an explanation where she was going.  </p><p>The entire walk Adora held Catra close, looking down at her fiancée to make sure she was okay. And Catra was definitely okay, resting her head against Adora’s chest to listen to her slow rhythmic heartbeat.</p><p>Eventually Catra closed her eyes when they were in the elevator. She felt super sleepy. Maybe it was because just a few minutes ago she felt like dying.  </p><p>Catra couldn’t even tell how they got home because when she opened her eyes again, she laid in hers and Adora’s bed with Adora’s arm wrapped around her waist to hold her close. In the background Catra could faintly hear the sound of her favorite show. Even after years Adora remembered just how much Catra loved ‘Legends of Korra’. It made Catra happy to know that.  </p><p>“Finally awake sleepy head?” A soft, soothing voice asked. Catra could feel the chest of Adora vibrating as she talked. It felt both funny and soothing to have Adora being so close to her. </p><p>“You bet I did.” And as soon as Catra said that she could feel the soft lips of Adora pressing against her head. She wanted to talk with Adora so desperately, ask her what had happened and where that woman went but maybe they could talk another time. But there was one more thing she had to say. “Thank you.”  </p><p>Catra could just tell that Adora was smiling like an idiot. She didn’t even have to look up to know that because she just knew it. “You are more important to me than anything else in this world. I was an idiot for hurting you once and I will never do it again.”</p><p>Those damn words hurt, not in a bad way. They hurt in a good way, letting Catra know that she was alive and awake. That this was not some dream which she could wake up from. She just laid there next to Adora, tears of joy running down her face. </p><p>Adora looked at her, giving Catra another kiss. “I know this might be a bad moment.” Catra thought it was weird that Adora stopped talking and when she looked up her eyes met Adora’s blue eyes. “Catra Applesauce MeowMeow, I know I asked this before and it might be stupid. But can I ask you once more if you want to marry me?”  </p><p>Not even a single second passed when Catra shouted yes without even realizing that she probably woke up the neighbors and gave Adora’s ears damage. “Of course, I want to. You massive idiot.” She said, her voice a bit shaky from God knows where.  </p><p>“Thank you. Thank you so much that you said yes again.” Now Adora’s voice was a bit shaky but as soon as Catra kissed her Adora seemed to calm down.  </p><p>“I always have and always will love you. You dummy.” It felt good that Adora had asked this and Catra said yes. Both of them could finally be happy once more and fuck what the newspapers would write tomorrow because that would be a problem for future Adora and Catra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. You are more important (Adora Pov)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora's point of view.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Catra had left to go have a smoke this party has turned out to be very boring. The people who talked with her were either old people who had the personality of a garbage can or some of her more annoying fans.  </p>
<p>So Adora just stood there, looking around the room to maybe spot anyone who was just a bit interesting. Her eyes wandered from person to person, hoping to find anyone who was any fun. Time just was not passing at all with Catra gone but Adora knew that when Catra wanted to be alone to calm down it was best not to disturb her at all.  </p>
<p>Adora did not know for how long she stood there all alone with her back pressing against the wall. She half leaned against it, going through her phone with the hope of being able to write with Glimmer or anyone else. As long as she had something to do Adora would be happy but once more she was not that lucky.  </p>
<p>But instead of being left alone, Adora soon enough noticed someone awfully familiar stand right in front of her. Even if Adora was drunk she remembered that woman from somewhere. Only when the lips of that woman began moving and Adora heard the sultry tone in her voice did it hit her.  </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Adora asked right away, even interrupting the woman in front of her. She wanted to make it clear right away that Adora did not want to have anything to do with her.</p>
<p>“Can’t I just talk with my cute super star? You stand here all alone, that has to be incredibly boring.” The tone in her voice making it clear right away what the woman wanted.  That alone was enough to send shivers down Adora’s back while flooding her head with the reminder that because of her she almost lost Catra. </p>
<p>“Get away from me. I don’t want anything to do with you.” Adora’s voice was cold and distant but that did not bother the woman who was now pinning Adora against the wall, straddling her leg while her hands were placed on her hips.  </p>
<p>That right there made Adora freeze. She always had been at this kind of things and now there was another woman pressing her body against Adora’s own.  </p>
<p>But this situation was way too familiar. The images of the last time Adora was stuck in this position all rushed back. The feeling of guilt washing over Adora as she remembered seeing Catra the next time. Her beautiful Catra being so distant towards Adora, the way Catra had scratched open her own neck with her eyes red from crying. </p>
<p>Adora was lost in her thoughts, not noticing how several people were now looking at them and a certain magicat looking from afar. Time was slowing down for Adora. The woman leaned in closer and closer hoping to snatch a kiss from Adora.  </p>
<p>But when their lips were about to meet Adora pushed. She wasn’t careful so the woman stumbled backwards, falling onto her ass. Adora just repeated what she said earlier, louder and bolder not caring that people were looking. “I said get away from me.” </p>
<p>Everything around Adora was silent, the colors draining from the room but when Adora’s eyes fell onto Catra she noticed something. Catra was not grey like everyone else, her beautiful brown hair shining slightly in the bright light shining down onto her. It was as if the universe was highlighting Catra so even as the woman from earlier shouted and cursed at Adora she just ignored it.</p>
<p>Before Adora noticed it her body began moving on its own. She hadn’t noticed it before but now Adora could see how Catra was acting. Scared and afraid of the world. Adora had seen her act like this way too often. She herself was the reason why Catra was once afraid. </p>
<p>But right now, Adora could do something to help Catra. When Catra’s legs gave out Adora swooped her up, holding her close to make Catra feel her warmth and listen to her heartbeat. The worried expression on Catra’s face shrunk faster than expected and when Catra agreed to what Adora proposed Adora could not grin more then she already was. </p>
<p>The entire time Adora carried Catra, making sure to hold her close so Catra would not get more scared than she already was.  </p>
<p>Adora could not even remember how she got home. She was so lost in the moment of Catra lying next to her, slowly waking up from her sleep. For Adora the sight of Catra waking up was always beautiful. She could never get sick of it. Not in a million years could Adora get sick of her soulmate waking up next to her in their bed. </p>
<p>As they laid there Adora looked at Catra. The past few weeks Adora realized how much she had hurt Catra. She thought about it almost every day. So, when Catra thanked her, it made Adora feel great. The feeling you get when you see a good friend again after some time. The feeling you get when you finally get to eat your favorite food again. That warmth deep inside your stomach that makes you feel so good that words can’t even begin to describe it. </p>
<p>But Adora wanted to do more. So, as they laid there Adora looked into Catra’s eyes. “Catra Applesauce MeowMeow, I know I asked this before and it might be stupid. But can I ask you once more if you want to marry me?”</p>
<p>Even if not a single second passed for Catra, it felt like eternity for Adora. Yet when Catra said yes Adora wanted to do nothing more than scream. She wanted to run through the city and shout that Catra said yes. She wanted the entire world to know that Catra agreed to marry her once again. But then again that would probably make Catra mad and there is no way that Adora will ever make her mad again. </p>
<p>So Adora just laid there, smiling and even with her shaky voice she managed to say at least some words. “Thank you. Thank you so much that you said yes again.”  Yes, Adora had Catra back in her life for some time already but now with Catra saying yes this all felt entirely different. If Adora had to be honest, she was scared that Catra would not say yes. But now she did say yes so Adora could not think about anything else. </p>
<p>Adora could finally be happy once more and fuck what the newspapers would write tomorrow because that would be a problem for future Adora and Catra. But Adora was sure with Catra back she could take on the entire world by herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy this chapter! <br/>Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>